hedgecomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent
Vincent is the main antagonist of Over the Hedge. He is RJ's arch-nemesis and former best friend. In the film, Vincent orders RJ to retrieve his wagon of food after it is destroyed by a truck and gives him a week to recollect it and threatens to kill RJ if he doesn't. When the deadline arrives and RJ returns with the food, Vincent is proud of him until RJ ultimately decides to help his best friends and take the food away from Vincent, who is determined to kill RJ (and his best friends as well). In the end, he is defeated when he falls into Gladys' yard after trying to finish RJ off, gets stung by the Depelter Turbo alongside Gladys and Dwayne (which makes him lose his fur), and is sent to the Rocky Mountains by Animal Control shortly afterwards. Biography Beginnings It is unknown how RJ and Vincent became friends in the first place. In Over the Hedge At the beginning of the film, Vincent is RJ's only friend and would occasionally hang out with him. One night, RJ is on the hunt for food, but he is unable to reach snacks in the vending machine. He soon notices Vincent's cave from afar and quietly sneaks into his cave. RJ tries to steal all of his food, which are based upon commercials. He nearly succeeds in his mission, only to accidentally wake Vincent up when opening the can of Spuddies. Noticing RJ, Vincent asks the raccoon what he is doing in his cave and says that since the moon isn't full, RJ woke him up a week early. Then Vincent notices the wagon filled with his food and tells RJ he is going to have to kill him for trying to steal his stuff. RJ nonchalantly and slowly tries to make an escape, but accidentally pushes the wagon of food onto the street, startling both RJ and Vincent. The wagon ends up stopping in the middle of the road and they are relieved and laugh at how they thought it was going to get ruined. Right on cue, a truck drives by and crushes the wagon of food. Shocked and angered, Vincent pursues RJ in an attempt to kill him and before he can escape, Vincent jumps in front of the raccoon, grabs him by the head, and opens his jaws to swallow him. Terrified out of his wits, RJ tells Vincent to wait and that he can get all of his food back, saying that Vincent would have to do it himself if he ate him. Thinking twice, Vincent decides to let RJ slide and lists down his possessions that RJ claims he can get, including the red wagon, the blue cooler, and Spuddies (which Vincent claims that "enough isn't enough" with). RJ exclaims that a week is too long, but immediately accepts this when Vincent threateningly squeezes his head. Then Vincent tells RJ that when he wakes up from hibernation in a week when the moon is full, his stuff had better be back where it was or he will hunt down and kill RJ. Grateful, he accepts this and Vincent lets him go and returns to his cave. One night, RJ makes his own bed in a tree, using a newspaper as his blanket. As he is snoring away, Vincent's paw suddenly swipes him out of his tree and the black bear tells him that time is now up (despite RJ saying he still has 6 more days) and opens his jaws to swallow RJ whole. However, RJ wakes up and realizes it was a bad dream. Soon, he looks up to the sky and sees the stars form Vincent, who tells RJ he will see him in the morning. He then takes the moon (which turns into a Spuddie), eats it, and disappears. For the remainder of the film, Vincent isn't seen again until near the climax, where RJ brings the wagon of restored food back to the bear, who is impressed and tells RJ that if he keeps up the good work, he will be just like him one day and claiming that selfishness and greed will take him far. However, RJ has a change of heart and rightfully decides to help his best friends out with the food instead of giving it away to Vincent. Soon, an enraged and betrayed Vincent gives chase and makes one final attempt to kill RJ and his best friends as well. After Dwayne is knocked out from his van crashing to a halt when trying not to hit RJ on the wagon of food, Verne warns RJ of Vincent's presence and he lunges at RJ in an attempt to kill him. Immediately, Spike, Bucky, and Quillo take control behind the wheel, following instructions by the voice on the van's small screen. RJ tries several times to make the gang let him in (all the while being chased by Vincent), but they refuse to do so since they still believe him to be a traitor. Verne tells the porcupine children to lose Vincent, so they push a button that activates the hammer on the roof (which hits Vincent on the head after he pushes the rabbit off). Angered, Vincent rips off the hammer and tries to smash RJ with it, missing him and breaking the window. After Verne urges the gang to let RJ in since his tail isn't tingling, Vincent tears the metal roof upwards and yells to RJ that he is dead and swipes his paw at him; then he leans toward RJ into the van, telling him that his friends are next. Quickly, Penny jumps down and sticks her quills onto Vincent's nose, making him roar in pain. Spike, Bucky, and Quillo make an immediate left turn, driving the van into helium balloons of a jester and a knight on a horse (which catches Vincent's attention as he astonishingly says, "Ooh!") for "bonus points". The balloons get caught to Vincent and he is dragged off the truck and up into the air as the animals are jubilant over losing Vincent. Defeated, Vincent angrily shouts RJ's name. After the animals flee into the hedge, Hammy spots Vincent floating onto the ground with a clown balloon (which he then pops with the thorn that was stuck in his nose), and tries to kill the animals, with Gladys and Dwayne on the other side and Vincent on the other. While trying to shock the wilds with a cattle prod, Dwayne accidentally shocks Vincent, who then whacks the exterminator in the face in retaliation. Angered, Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne keep trying to kill the animals inside the hedge. Luckily, RJ and Verne come up with a plan and RJ puts Verne's shell on and uses himself as bait to lure Vincent into Gladys' yard by teasing and infuriating him with one of the Spuddies, telling him that he was right and that "enough just isn't enough." Meanwhile, Ozzie has Hammy drink some energy drink, which makes the whole universe freeze for a long period of time. Once everything freezes, Hammy immediately goes in Gladys' backyard past the frozen Gladys and Dwayne and activates the new extermination system, the Depelter Turbo and sets it to sting any bears that trespass. ' backyard]] Afterwards, as everything starts to go back to normal speed, Verne pulls RJ out of Vincent's mouth and RJ waves to a shocked Vincent as he slowly dives into Gladys and Dwayne, knocking them down and making the three of them hit the lasers in Gladys' yard. Slightly dazed from the impact, Vincent gets up and notices the Depelter Turbo coming on-line and is confused as to what it is. As Dwayne prepares to get stung and tells Vincent and Gladys about what is about to happen to them and to prepare for it, RJ and the animals get ready to watch as the machine stings the villains severely, hurting them, and causes its missiles to break the satellite dish in Outer Space. When the stinging finally stops, Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne are now trapped in a large cage, all moaning in pain from the stunned attack of the Depelter Turbo. Vincent has now lost all his fur after being hit by the machine. Afterwards, Vincent is taken away by Animal Control with a mask on him and is sent back to the Rocky Mountains. It is most likely that he had sworn revenge on RJ ever since. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game After Vincent is caught by the Depelter Turbo, he doesn't get taken away by Animal Control, but is still left without his fur. Later, RJ plans to go to his cave to steal his satellite dish and brings the whole gang with him. He is pretty sure that Vincent is not there; however, as he goes to steal the satellite dish, Vincent appears from behind his food stack with a brainwash-helmet and tries to eat the "annoying raccoon". After a fierce battle, RJ and the gang are able to knock off Vincent's helmet. Vincent regains consciousness and wonders what RJ is doing there. Verne convinces Vincent to help them on their missions so he can take revenge on Dwayne (who was recently fired by Gladys after he had failed to kill the animals) and redeem himself. Afterwards, Vincent is seen in the Outdoor Woods watching movies with the porcupines. Later, when the animals return to the woods with Gladys' PDA, Vincent is holding off the brainwashed animals while the animals fight some of them off. At the end of the video game, Vincent is enjoying the victory party with everyone else. Personality Vincent is diabolical, nasty, cruel, greedy, heartless, short-tempered, and extremely selfish. His ruthless behavior intimidates RJ and later, the other animals. Vincent told RJ he is going to end up just like him by having everything he ever wanted; but at the last moment, RJ decided to save his friends, making himself a better person. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * In the film, Vincent was taken away by animal control and remained the animals' enemy. However, in the video game adaption of the film, Vincent stayed in the outdoor woods and redeemed himself. * Vincent made a cameo appearance in Bee Movie when he was in the courtroom. * After Over the Hedge was released, DreamWorks released another film titled Open Season, in which Boog was modeled after Vincent. * He is the opposite of RJ: RJ is a self-centered con artist, but is really a kindhearted person. Vincent, however, is truly evil as he wanted RJ to give the food back to him and takes pleasure in getting what he wants. * Vincent's personality is similar to Gaston from Beauty and the Beast: Both were originally admired heroes, but have an arrogant attitude. They both stroke deals with RJ / Da'rque for an exchange for thinking that the animals / Maurice are dangerously crazy. However, Vincent's / Gaston's promises were broken and proved themselves wrong. * Vincent serves as a dark parallel to RJ: They are both tough and independent loners that care about themselves and love food for survival. However, RJ learned to accept that family is important than thievery. Vincent serves as an example of what RJ would become if the latter let his pride and greed consume him. Gallery OTH Vincent.png OTHVincentGladysandDwayne.png|Vincent with Gladys and Dwayne in Gladys' backyard Over the hedge vincent cg model.png|CG model of Vincent Design vincent.jpg|Concept art of Vincent Vincent-and-rj-concept-art.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent and RJ Vincent-rj-verne-concept-art.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent holding RJ up and Verne yelling up at him Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Major Characters